


A Start settles on my Heart

by Nice_Garden



Series: Aku x Readers Legacies [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Abusive past Ex, Angst, BETRAYAL FROM ME THE AUTHOR BECAUSE SOBS IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR AND YET I CRAWL BACK I'M SO SORRY, BUT ALSO REVIVAL SINCE I WROTE OVER 150 PAGES ON WORD SO yeaH PREPARE YA SELVES, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Pampering, Shit gets wild and you think I have a big mouth rn but I haven't even spill a third of it, Smut, You have a band, aku is genderfluid like a boss, hype train, violence on the same levels of the show ( for now ??)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_Garden/pseuds/Nice_Garden
Summary: THE TRAIN IS MY KEYBOARD AND MY FINGERS ARE FUELING IT’S FIRELong series of Aku x Reader Fics in the process of voting for first scenario, all first chapters for each scenario has already been made





	1. VOTE VOTE VOTE

**Author's Note:**

> THE TRAIN IS MY KEYBOARD AND MY FINGERS ARE FUELING IT’S FIRE

WE ALL KNOW I’M CURRENTLY /REALLY/ DUG MYSELF DEEP INTO SAMURAI JACK YA ?? HOW COULD I NOT, WE’VE ALL SEEN THE TRAILERS, WE’RE ALL STAVING OFF CONTENT HUNGER WITH OLD POSTS AND A SAD AMOUNT OF FANFICTION

SO MY QUEST TO FINALLY BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO POST STUPID FANFICS OF MY OWN HAS FINALLY COME TO END, /but not without the help of you/

FOR I HAVE REALIZED, IF I DO THIS TONIGHT, THEN I WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON TO WRITE AN ‘ AKU X READER ‘ FANFIC, AND FUCK WILL IT BE GREAT

BUT I HAVE A COUPLE OF SCENARIOS I REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE

SO HELP ME WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS TO CHOOSE ONE OF THESE, SO I CAN START, ( I’m not sure if I’ll have the reader be ‘transported’ from our world to theirs, to just be there naturally in the Samurai jack world, or even that popular au where Aku comes a bit later in time to wreck things, but however that part goes, I’m also willing to hear whatever the people want, I’m thinking of splitting these diff startings to diff scenarios )

here’s link to poll - https://goo.gl/LjFTPH

here’s what the poll had-

WHAT AKU X READER SCENARIO SHOULD I START WITH ?

  * shut up and make one about warrior reader x jack ( gosh )
  * good with computers reader x aku who’s accepted he needs help learning how to use one
  * god/powerful reader who stronger than aku x Aku who’s smitten in the name of power and new perspective
  * warrior reader who also wish to defeat aku x Aku who’s already has his hands full with jack so decides to handle you /differently/
  * get straight to the fluff and pamper reader who’s already establish love with aku x aku who’s smitten for you beyond all
  * dark/ ‘edgy’ violent reader who has a soft spot but only for those smaller than themselves x an Aku who’s somehow getting picked on by a reader and is confused but curious due to seeing reader’s softer nature and wanting it
  * ultra nice shy reader’s who’s kind nature is mistaken as flirting ( but maybe that’s what reader was doing ?? >;3) and gets away with it x aku who slowly realizes how nice it is to have someone nice around who isn’t nice just because he’s aku
  * villain reader who is attempting to take over aku’s empire x aku who plays along while getting under their skin
  * continue on with my selfish self interest version which is basically all of them together ( haha, jk this is happening on the side as I work with the readers one)



  
I’m also hoping that by doing this I can re-start that chain reaction where we as a fandom will flourish with a bunch more fan works !!!

SO GO AHEAD, SEND IN YOUR VOTE / OR ASK/ OR REPLY, WHATEVER YOU FIND EASIER TO DO TO RESPONSE, FUCK EVEN IF YOU DON’T LIKE READER STUFF, OR AKU, OR SAMURAI JACK, VOTE, THIS IS A BIT OF FANDOM HISTORY THAT I AM PROUD TO CLAIM.


	2. Enter High Five Here To Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the First Chapter there is neither you, or the real start, but the chain of events that causes Aku to seek you out into his life, and how the evil of Aku still will tangle you into trouble even as things become lovey dovey for the dove that is thee. With the side dish of inconsolable sobbing from me as I have trouble deciding which point of person to use :'3. I had just found out that the 'you' second pov, is actually rarely used but I had already written a whole chapter in it,,,, *Sobs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllrightie !!! I just realized that I Shouldn't add a brand new work on it's own without at least letting everyone who's following it from here/bookmarked it, having the chance to see it here first, and besides the title actually fits pretty well with it !  
> Ultra Nice Shy Reader and Powerful God Reader has won with a tie !  
> I'll hold up my word with honor and go ahead and start posting for these two reader fics, with weekly updates for both that will range from usually 1-4 chapters, since I'm keeping my chapters short till I get the hang of updating regularly.  
> Tonight We'll start with Ultra Nice Shy reader !! (not just because I got the plot set down better for it;;;;)

The reason of all of this, is gone. I can’t find it anymore, I could only hope there was still time to carry out what I had promised to do Long ago.

I packed everything that I knew I could carry, Even the little knick Knacks that he had so ‘painstakingly handmade by going in person himself to buy it’ from some store, and it was of course figures of himself, but with his thick bold signature lacing over it. I threw the useless junk all over something highly more important, onto supreme powered gauntlets of mass justice, as a foreboding shadow entered into my room to assess the situation unfolding.  

“You know better than to actually do this, you have nowhere else to do, you were left behind !” Aku said to me hinting with urgency in his voice, as if it could change my mind at this point. I had to leave, the plan was in motion and I needed to do my part.

I could respond to him but that would only push him further, working for Aku all these years should of taught me this personally but it was impossible to ignore the Evil wizard overlord “This isn’t worth my time..” I said, lacking motivation to cause a fight, so I placed the last of my items onto the cart and sigh, looking up at what I’d hope be the last time at the Tower of Evil who had shrunk down to fit in my ‘personal and totally not wired and spy devices infected top level office room’ so he could belittle my leaving in person.

“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME, THE GREAT AKU, YOUR TIME IS **NOTHING**  WITHOUT ME, there is no way of life without me and you will never amount to anything higher than what you’ve done for _me_ !” Aku roared at me, arms swiping at the desk in front of me, clearing it of all that I hadn’t packed yet by letting it slam to the walls around me, and just barely missing me but I only bore a flinch to this mannerism. I was no longer phased and I know if he had actually wanted to kill me then he would lose his back up plan to keeping his hell castle organized and his robots running, because he sure as hell didn’t want to do it himself.

“I’m leaving now, I hope you have ‘luck’ in finding someone else to do what I did, maybe you’ll see then how much I was doing for you all this time, not only as a scientist but as a glorified manger.”I spat out the last word, I **hated**  dealing with all the poor souls who had to see me first before seeing Aku, in hopes of asking help or making deals to save other loved ones, only for most to never come out of the throne room. I had to leave, not just because that monster was forcing every other human scientist/specialist to work for him as he did to me, only to offer deals of freedom or prosperity only to destroy what they loved and who they loved, all in the name of boredom. It was sickening to me, to feel free to ruin good because you were just ‘bored’ that must of been what ultimately driven most of his evil actions nowadays, he always seemed to be preoccupied to waiting for someone to fail over and over. 

I took my way out of the building, my little cart clinking against the floor as it changed from the wooden richer furnishings of the private office to the colder metal of the hall ways where all kinds of work took place, sometimes the kind of work that requires soundproof everything. I had to keep on going, and I did calmly with a casual facade covering my whole self, but still, I went swiftly ignoring my trembles, I had to be all more the careful to not upset the contents within my cart, it wasn’t all just senseless little office things, if only. I was not about to be stopped now by some guards with peasy orders from Aku, the kind of orders I used to give out when I Was still working for him. _'Well actually I still kinda am on the clock, now aren’t I ?_ ‘ a thought wandered rightfully as I knew what the first thing I would do with this.

Stepping out of the teleport hub, and into the fresh air of a desolate mountain range covered in snow. I stopped, carefully placing my belongs down first to have my hands free so I could put them to good use, and I tore up my first memory of that accursed meeting, a old time punch card which was now no more. I went off into the cold winds to finish what I Started under the flourish of the tiny paper confetti. 

I, the creator X-9 and many other robots, left fresh imprints onto the snow now surrounding me, as I went to reach the first members of ‘ANOMO” ‘Aku no more’, to pass on the first baton of change, a literal bomb. It was stolen from Aku and smuggled out without fail, and now this all powerful bomb would soon be used against him. 

 

-

-

-

(Well then, I guess now you all know who exactly was featured in this whole first chapter. The fun can now really start with all that is needed to be set in place, there will be a lot of important events that will be happening in the background, that will eventually make sense when we tie it all up together into the near end chapters ~)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 *rubs my filthy hands together as I am incapable of causing true angst but instead second hand embarrassment which is just as terrible, you'll see what I mean soon enough. I decided I'm going to switch between first person and third person pov, while adding in bits of you there, but as always, you and I povs are both for the reader, as /I/ will never be in your fanfic. (obviously doesn't have to point this out but hey it's my first time, i'll point it out to help me feel less like a mess)


	3. Apology from my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH THIS IS JUST AN APOLOGY CHAPTER, BASICALLY APOLOGIZING TO Y'ALL GOOD PEOPLE OUT THERE DESPERATELY ALSO NEEDING SOME AKU LOVIN' LIKE A YEAR AGO , THIS IS /NOT/ AN ' OH NO SORRY I CAN'T DO IT' !!!
> 
> i have so much written, but somehow I procrastinated releasing the new chapter by writing 133 + pages , I have pictures, I have proof, there's so much you guys, I could publish this shit but no, this is from my heart to ao3's heart so you guys can feel the love of someone who's secretly been working behind the scenes forever. AKA me jumping from inspiration scene to another scene and then dragging myself to make the plot hole free and do the in between.

GOD I AM SO SORRY, YOU ALL DESERVE SOMEONE WHO HAS A BETTER SENSE OF TIME TO WRITE THESE WONDERS, BUT I LOVE THIS AS MUCH AS YOU ALL DO SO I WILL STOP LETTING YOU ALL DOWN, BY RELEASING SOMETHING AROUND 30 WORD DOC PAGES WORTH OF MATERIAL /RIGHT NOW/ !! (((( this shit is so old below-- like back when I was still waiting for the rest of the episodes to come on out, I thought about deleting it but I thought it would be something nice to look back on when I eventually rewatch everything .. again ))) Though there is important info about how i'll treat season five in this fanfic so skim through ;P 

:"#3 so those new episodes mmh ?? *coughs a bit, that coughing turns into sobs of hysterics,,

if it all helps ,,,, I'll be releasing the list of chapters I have planned out so far. The only thing I'm not so sure of is ,,, if I want to make this more season 5 related ?? Considering how none of us actually know what direction season 5 will take us in, s-s-specially after ththhahahthat newest episode. ( I just can't get over it , nope, just not yet, are anyone of you in the least 'chill' over what happened ? I hear by totally open the comment sections for screaming of any sorts related to the new episodes, just write 'spoiler' on top of it to spare the new souls)

The Story is with you, someone who's always lived in the central city hub of Planet Earth, and with Jack finally coming out of the time portal in like,, chapter 4/5 ?? Yeah, it's the 'bad day at work' chapter.

After seeing how jack changed so much, I feel like it's better to keep it oriented to the older episodes, since all these newer episodes are more Jack focused with broken jack and... he's a hero to me. I don't want my hero to be broken, I want to be able to look up at him and feel that joy I used to, so sorry if you wanted season 5 shit in this because I'm pretty sure I'm not doing that anymore.  

 BUT YEAH THANK YOU FOR CLINGING ON AND I'LL STOP SAYING SORRY TO GO WRITE A CHAPTER Y'ALL RATHER READ, THANK YOU AGAIN, AND PLEASE, I trust in all of you to make it through this new season, we're all in this together. 


	4. A-Choose-You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exdor is passing on a weapon of exact destruction on the lord of Earth itself, but who is to take place where he had left ? You, Hand picked by Aku himself ! Well you will be if today goes well, and god do we all know today is not going to go well, not for you at least, and things don't even seem ready to turn around just yet, but as cheery you always like to think against your own doubts "A shaky start, always shows you where to begin."  
> ( wait a fucking moment, hot damn, that's an original quote I just made, that's is some good shit *the rest of this summary is me droning on about how nice that quote is and how much I love you all for tolerating my long summary/notes <3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering if I'm proud about the chapter title ,,,,, I AM,,,,  
> //Bonus points to anyone who knows that one vocaloid song I referred to as your ringtone.  
> There's a bunch of stupid time jumping because i like to make myself suffer keeping track of all this, to keep sane I'd marked down everything relative to the present day the reader/ you is experiencing. I suppose it's better than just describing when the event is happening verses directly writing out as == two weeks ago from present day==
> 
> ANYWAYS, I wrote this all a long while ago but couldn't get the editing around it /because/ of all the stupid time jumps and flashbacks(exactly one flash back actually) this instead of sleeping for college which i have to get up at 6 .. so I relate to aku when it comes to not sleeping to be awake on time , FML , LOVE Y"ALL as always, shoulda done this sooner

 

 

 

( insert guide , _____ < your name/ preferred name , I’m already using gender neutral terms too so there’s that)

 

 

== Present Day == 

The thick clacks of formal shoes clicked in an obnoxiously green and white bathroom, the obnoxiousness was from the not so subtle design where the middle of all the tiles was made to look like Aku’s face. You already decided you hated it but gave the clever design silent kudos in the midst of your breakdown for not physically being red like the rest of this futurized castle of doom. Then maybe you could hide against the walls and sneak out, no one would probably stop you from fleeing at this point. Hell you might even gain a few people at your heels to leave with you, but hell you don’t even _work_ here, not yet you do.

 

The soft buzz of a phone receiver clicks as you hear an echo of yourself amidst the panic, “Alright maybe you’re right, maybe I’m not hiding in the Bathroom because I just learnt my real interview is with /mr. Head honcho gonna remove my head for being the stupidest person alive mr honcho/ and maybe I’m totally fine and handling this like an adult who should already know how to handle anything !” To the mirror you told yourself, not a single crack in your voice, it wavered but for your friend, you kept firm and absolutely livid. You had wanted those words to be comforting for your friend, but in reality, they were for yourself, and to belittle yourself for having an understandable breakdown, as you were no way prepared for anything.

 

“Oh my god,, ______ Are you actually not not alright ?” The phone sadly buzzed back to you in your sweaty clammy hand, the other hand busy dabbing away at your sweat on your forehead and underarms with bathroom papers, the last thing you need is to add ‘sweat stain producer’ onto your resume.

 

‘God where is that body mist I snuck with me.’ a silent prayer to yourself, stacked high with every other mental and actual prayer you had asked for today. You took a whole minute for your brain to actually hear your friend and respond.

 

“YOU’RE THE ONE CALLING ME TO MAKE SURE I’M STILL A-ALIVE, YOU LET ME KNOW if ‘ omgie are you actually not not alright alright alrightie.’ arrRHAaaaaah--hh-ah, death comes for me swiftly in the form of formal interviews today !! “ You snapped back absolutely panicking at this point, losing to the tip of vocalizing a soft scream that you’d only let your best friend and full time roommate hear.

 

It’s not like there wasn’t already so many moments that the whole wide world gets to see your failure-ism again. Yet again, to put yourself on a pedestal for perfection in a world where no one is sure of themselves. And that is to say you were actually doing really great for the current situation.

 

You always were doing okay. You were kind and sweet, quick to make friends and those friends would always go ahead of themselves to do things for you that you could of done of yourself. But most importantly, they’d always showed support. It’s always been like that for you, even in your darkest moments when you were sure that death or prosecution was your only friend, you amend with those who chased you and kept going.

 

But the panic that came with forcing a quiet shy person into positions of power and mostly human interaction was a formula for internal suffering at it’s finest.

 

“ You’re already quoting death from those old poem books, oh my god it’s worse than I thought it was !!  ____ hang on I'll come over if you want me too , just breath, I can’t believe this is happening to you !”  Your best friend’s shocked tone did /not/ help at all, as if this couldn’t be more predictable to your best friend of so many years.

 

Sure you’ve proven yourself to get into situations that you’ll always mark as the worst and ‘I should already die just to avoid this all together’ kind of happenings and hopes. But you always made it out better than fine ! But in this world, in _Aku’s_ World. This was the literal worst thing of worst things to be happening, kind of thing.

 

Where did this all start ? With a bomb, but a bomb can mean many things for different people, for some, it was insurance.

 

For example, if your somewhat immortal samurai enemy came busting in one day to chop off your tree nuts. You could use that bomb and it’s impending explosion and have the hero be distracted to go save the people inside of that sad building while you run away. For others the one of a kind bomb could be stolen and then have that whole situation turned around to have the end of a tyrant’s reign by targeting the most dangerous asset he has.

 

For you, it was currently meaningless like an overpriced bath bomb that you still bought and the very unfortunate professional call you had to handle in middle of what was suppose to be of  ‘relaxing time in the bath because you got chopped from your job’, that had happened a week ago.

 

But even further than that, the one man band of causing destruction and suffering to even personal levels, the reason behind this all, was the seeking for someone exactly like you, for Aku choose you.  

 

\------------------------------------

 

== Earlier present day ==  

Today, was that day.

 

On the day of reckoning, the day where you’d come into the life of a withered heart and hateful wizard, and change it forever, possibly if you lucky enough to survive everything else first.

 

Deep within the castle awake at ungodly times of the morning, was Aku. But of course, the only way anyone could be awake at 5 am was to skip that night’s  sleep all together. And so today was a sleepless and extra bad-tempered overlord of evil and a pitiful worker who was on the edge of being fired by with a pink slip of death, delivered personally.  But not yet, for the hallways were echoes of explosions as complaints were made loud and clear.

 

“What do you mean they’re / shy / ? You didn't mention any of this before !! You said you choose only the best of the best ? How will I have a /shy/ person going around being outgoing and doing my people work for me ? You said they want to be outgoing, that's VERY different from being the opposite of that !! THEY’RE GOING TO BE USELESS, YOU WASTED A WHOLE ENTIRE MONTH OF TIME ON THIS !” Boomed Aku, teeth clenched and grinding as he towered over the poor worker who stared at the tighten fist of Aku, trembling with hate.

 

They together somehow spent a whole month delaying this matter.

 

The matter of who was to replace what Exdor’s Committee had ‘done’ has become critical. While the Committee were ’totally weren’t doing the role at all and ignored it this whole time…  but that facade of a role was now very helpful and wanted role. A retired position that was to be brought back due to slack and that was of being the ‘Matters of Aku Manager’.

 

MOAM better said, as so did the engraving that could be seen on the gold plating above the door, of a dusty unused office meeting room. The door of the office room was scraped and scarred by Aku’s claws, as he took a breath to release the frustration. They stood surrounded by the old supplies within the room that was to be later burned, making the effort to make things 'nice' for them was but the minimum, there was still much to be done and he was working already with zero hours of sleep. This day could not end any sooner. 

 

The traitor Exdor, a scientist who had gone into hiding after a deal done wrong, with the destruction of his hometown. He alone was capable of producing what teams would take in years. Who had taken advantage of accepting these multiple work roles, to hide the fact he was smuggling mass weapons of Destruction right under Aku’s nose with his committee of a rebellion.

 

But Aku was not going to stand around just to be at fault here for disrespecting the deal he had with the traitor. The one where he burned his family and village all in front of Exdor … he had not a clue how they had gone sour, Aku thought Exdor was enjoying forced employment for him. Too Bad.  

 

He wanted see if there was anything that the fear struck Scouting Manager could do to fix things around. Much better than to go to someone else and start the long process all over again. This wasn’t something he could just pick anyone for. He wanted this to be done right and he was willing to endure the blabbering creepy scout manager, he glared at her name tag ‘Esthine Lookswill’ unwilling to look at the pathetic expression of fear she had on. Lips bitten, glasses skewed and a button up shirt under suit being clawed at. It was one thing to cause suffering for fun, but another to have work process deter by fear.

 

As a psychology PhD, she knew this had to be played out carefully, even if her mind screamed to do everything differently, anything to avoid death. ‘Esthine play it out right and you’ll get your promised promotion.. you are /the/ future HR corp’s manager .. so much better than being the scouting manager.'

 

Esthine nodded her head and recited as practiced, “O-of course Lord and Master Aku, only doing my best is the only thing I want to do for you,,  and that’s exactly why I choose this person... I just .. Earlier I was trying to explain it would be a good idea to go easy on them at first.. if you decide to go through with them.” she patted her hands together, index fingers together pointed at her mouth, moving as she was sorting out thoughts before continuing. It was too late to mention you had already received the memo to come in today for the interview, and it would be smarter to keep that deadly fact quiet till she had sold you as the perfect one. 

 

 "Explain yourself," Aku demanded, staring down at her from a towering height, glancing once more around the office junk around them, thinking it would be pointless to throw it in the trash if he was already in the mood to burn it up himself. 

 

“This person shows the ability of being adaptable and capable to create facades of different types of personalities and reactions perfectly. Of those who suffered from being highly shy from a young age, they end up learning to be able to take on any kind of people and be able to appease them and work around them. Thus making the connections and productivity to happen without having to ask, but by hinting, being subtle …   This person .. They’re,, people smart basically, really people smart. Enough that even I was shocked to trace back how far a plan of theirs can go, to make a friend or use them … That’s what being shy does to this person who shows repeated signs of wanting to be naturally outgoing but couldn’t. They had no choice in it and now, I can say even with just a month of close observation,.. I can’t tell the difference when they do this on purpose verse naturally. “ The Physiological Scouter took her time voicing out all the details she had on you, listing it out from memory of the report she had poured herself over to do. Determined to gain what she can while she can, a person hungry for work and people to study. She wasn’t ready to die yet, and so with that she spoke with the elegance of selling you out without a hint of remorse. If anything .. it would be a dream for her to see you up close, an outlier of normality, you drove them crazy.

 

It’s not like the government that Aku solely controlled under tyrannical rule didn’t already know everything about everyone. What eyes weren’t doing, cameras and optics were, androids made the surveillance work cheap and readily available world wide. Anyone could buy anything if they had the money, or clearance to do so.

 

The initial worries of sweat inducing fear of being squashed under Aku’s thumb and smeared against the already red walls, surely made it all the easier to spill the facts. The more the Scouter Shared, the more she ended up feeling safer. Watching Aku go from raised fists aiming at her, to him pulling at his beard, swirling a finger around the fire colored hair, that would sometimes subtly become flame itself.

 

“So a manipulator ? I thought I, Aku said I /also/ wanted someone who wouldn’t try to pull strings from me…” Aku mulled it over, at least he didn’t have to bother to replace this welp in front of him, Lookswill had already proven herself useful before and it would be a shame to lose her over emotions… like the others, but it wasn’t the first time a worker has lied from fear, he needed to know more. Funny it was, complaining about getting a manipulator to a manipulator from a manipulator, try that one three times fast.

 

“ Well yes everyone in everyday life does this to a normal extent  naturally, it’s proven in the psychological reviews I’ve done before and on the review I did on them... including the other candidates.” She begun again, already prepared to back up the conclusion she finalized her hypothesis on, that you were the perfect candidate, the winner. You and you only were doing to endure this role, and it was going to be all because of her decision. She wanted this.

 

“I thought I told you not to bother reviewing the others ?.. I ruled them unfit a /long/ time ago !” Aku cut her off in one of the rare pauses she took to breath. He tapped against the deep black wood of the office door they still stood in front of, the office that would soon be yours. Though he had slouch by now, as the tension had died long ago, and she was leaning against it, cozy now it seems.

 

“ .. I thought it would be fun to see what the others were like .. and I had already worked so hard to get clearance for them you can imagine …” She shrugged her shoulders, she hadn’t stop biting her lips since the initial feeling of fear .. but now it was twisted into a smile that even Aku regretted to see. It was like seeing the creeps of the internet online but in front of you.. And if that creep in particular was outskilled in her field, powerful to do whatever she wanted .. granted it was only online. The ability to go into one’s computer and take and look at anything. She was a skilled computer security specialist, lately she followed the interest of psychology, to understand others. To understand why getting to see the panic look on their faces when she would bring up blackmail she dug up herself felt so good. That’s what she loved.

 

Aku hated this, but he wouldn’t stop this either.. He glances back again to listen, finding himself caught back to only half of another long spiel about why she was right about this again.

 

“- It those who take it too far to harm someone deliberate harm that causes trouble.. This person, however does this, this ‘social manipulation’ of themself only for acts of giving to an unnatural point, with only kind intentions.” She glanced upwards with a cruel expression, thinking back to the incident that cleared up your time, making you a prime candidate since you were no longer currently employed.

 

If you wanted an accurate description of how this lady killer looks like.. A literal one by the way. Imagine someone took sweet but not innocent Ootori, Kyouya ( the smarty dude) from host club, made him a million times more corrupted with a blood thirst for getting her kicks out of twisting people over things they’ve done.  And then threw a dark space elf into the mix just for the looks because everyone here is either an alien or a hybrid at this point. While  exceeding the univere’s allowed amount of elegance.

 

She has a small clean scar under her left eye, which is usually hidden from the shadow of her glasses anyways. Clean and professional dressed, soft black hair short by the ears and cupped gently at the top of her head, held back with silver clips. Still those brown eyes send warm shivers, you’d think people would be unguarded by the cute soft pink sclera she had, but at this it was the atmosphere around her that could creep people out alone. It didn’t matter what she looks like, what matter is how she looks at you, like you’re prey.  

 

Truth is, nothing made her giddier than to make people feel regret. She’s a corrupt cyber justice system all in one tall person. She believes if she can get evidence of it, and you’re upset that others will find out about something you’ve already done, then that you deserve it. But this includes things that would make anyone upset to be shared, such as very personal things.

 

She recalls the most important point she gained from watching you  from corners of streets or from above in slow roaming hover cars, and supplemented videos from street cams. “ It’s concerning how much this person is willing to give up of themselves over anything,  to make someone trust them faster, feel comfortable, or diffuse difficult tensions between fighting parties.. They understand that they can change how they act, to get the results they want faster for their own gain and advancement. But ,, in all this time, they used it to help others.” Esthine tugged at the sleeves of her business suit, tidying herself as she was explaining slowly of the encounters you had experienced in the Central Hub.

 

“And you’ve seen all of these skills for yourself, done by this person ?” Aku asked Esthine, mild suspicion rising as he grimaced of the thought knowing only one person passed his high standards but still basic requirements, even more so knowing those results could of been skewed from Esthine.

 

“It didn’t take long, this happens on a daily basis for them actually ,,, They’re a good person, I’ve been wondering… is that okay with you ? Aren’t you worried they might break or cause trouble here ?” Esthine assured, only to sound the little pity she had for /you/. You were a good person and to have any more trouble in your life, to over work your hyper vigilance and unreasonable self guilt anymore, that comes with being in an job like this. She had watched you longer than the month she mentioned. She knew you didn’t want to be in anyone’s way, and be left alone the same, to rest from the loud life of Earth’s Central City hub. This was going to be Hell for you, a Hell only you could survive. She held back a dark chuckle, the creepy urge of delight knowing she could watch you more and see new reactions at the workplace itself.

 

“More than okay .. they're perfect ! They won’t have any rust to shake off... WELL THEN...!  HURRY UP, GO GET THEM! GET THIS DONE TODAY! I want to see if you were lying, and if you were, You can say goodbye to your online clearances….  even your little kitten…  was it Kiki you said ?  you just got it a week ago, isn’t that right ? Kiki ? A cute name for a cat ….” Aku fluctuated, from impatience to a dark sly tones of false interest, a threat easily seen as he cleaned under his claws as if maiming someone’s only family was of little work for him, which it easily could be.

 

Miss.Lookswill fled from the hallway, shocked wordless at the mention of her kitten. Skidding into the door frame of the elevators that led down to the main Throne room, of the main computer core in the Castle. Punching Buttons into the Elevator that just couldn’t seem to come fast enough. As terrible as she could be, she wasn’t terrible for what she believed to be the only innocents in the world, animals. They were predictable and they couldn’t talk, they couldn’t gossip, they couldn’t wreck reputation, they couldn’t spread rumors and ruin her life again. Kiki was a sweet black and white kitten, with a single spot of orange over her right ear. Esthine had adopted the sickly kitten after finding that having too much time on her hands were more harmful than helpful. She couldn’t lose her, not the only one who still looked at her with fairness. In the elevator ride, memories of the initial meeting, of the scouter being asked to seek you out, came back to her mind.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

== Three weeks earlier from Today ===  

 

In the Present today, you were to arrive and before you could even try, there was already names and roles being thrown at your face, expectations you haven't a clue for. People showering you with fake smiles and who leaned in too close to you as they showed you around the castle, before you had even been approved. However we must go even more back, within memories to more memories. Back three weeks ago before Aku’s decision to call you in, it was you they both were praying that had existed somewhere in the world to be taken in.

 

The Hallways were moving and things were being packed and moved, people come and go but it was a migration from within, once you got to see the insides of a high covert place such as Aku's castle itself, you couldn't leave it, you just can't. You can only hope to be found useful for your whole stay, otherwise, your things are thrown out with the rest instead of getting moved up. 

 

Within those hallways were busy moving people, aliens and surprisingly more rarely .. Humans. Amongst those was Esthine Lookswill and Aku, breaking pace and working on the go, there was no longer any time to relax when this year was anticipated to be the year. As much as Aku wished he could continue living this conquering dream here with no enemies, there stood only one in his mind he'd give up anything (but his own life) to rid of.  

 

So much lately had happened, traitors, depressive fall back, a god damn samurai who just won't' quit. The last thing he needed was to plan out his normal shit like he used to do. He used to do it and he used to enjoy it !

Picking out when he'd meet who and who's day he would ruin. It was exhilarating. A whole world under his foot and the rest of the galactic world to cuddle up in flames, _hell_ there is planets and solar systems out there !

Ones he has never heard of and yet the come up begging at their knees to be mercied, begging to be taken advantage of, like how they should be. You can't expect yourself to be saved if you present yourself as ruinable. That was a treat he couldn't look away from. Wiping a planet and then taking it all back for himself, of course without working all the effort on his own, he couldn't enjoy the first time right, why should he have to do all the work the second .. third.. fourth and many more times again.

He was regretting how little time he'll have in this change of future. Even worse, he didn't know how obsessive he'd become, spending almost every free minute watching through hell silks, just hoping something would wipe away the only trace of his past, the still living prince of god chosen love. 

 

He sighed and spoke out the last piece in his plan he had already thought over too many times in sleepless nights. “I need someone welcoming, someone capable of keeping in those clients who think twice on going against, and someone who that awful Samurai won’t think dare to think about slicing through to get to me. Do you know what I’m referring to ?” Aku implored the physiological supervisor of his scouting division, Esthine Lookswill who’s current directive was to pick out people for interviews for jobs that was not listed publicly to directly serve Aku. He was looking for someone who he could tell ' you work for me' and forget about them forever on again, never having to see them again, and the less he heard from them the better, they were already going to take one of his favorite parts of the day, planning it out. 

 

“Could you.. please clarify what you mean ? I’m not sure if you want some someone physically fit for the job or some smart business slicker who deals people subtly into what you want ?” Esthine swayed her head which was giving off a light sheen of sweat, used to Aku's presence but not exactly weathered under his intimidation. She make the quick chance of Aku’s wandering gaze to scribble down ‘Samurai’ as she had realized he was mentioning this ‘awful’ character more and more often, despite the culture being something of thousands of years from the past. 

 

“Ugh !! Neither of those things is what I want ! You know exactly what I want !“ Aku became agitated as he waved his hands, moving them with the rest of his words ,“Yes they will need to be psychology smart… You know what I mean, always smiling, pleases people, they don’t worry too much about things, they wave a lot …” this agitation became worse at his simple wording being twisted around so badly only to trail off the example, as he couldn’t find his mouth capable of saying the word he was avoiding. Not that saying the word would be hard, but accepting the fact that this was the best choice he could come up... As much as he would like for this to over with, the role was actually critical, and he already knew if he wanted it done right, he had to endure this first. 

 

“You want someone,, nice ?” Esthine rose an eyebrow, looking up from her notes as she finally understood what he had meant, but not why. She had been doing her reporting for this case so long, that she believed any other kind of person would be better suit at this job. 

 

“Yes ! Yes, that is exactly what I want. Someone nice, who isn’t  threatening and will make people want to stay to talk, spills secrets thinking it's just casual, their standings with me .. and so on .. They have to be adaptable easily taking on multiple roles, someone really really appealing. I need someone nice.” Aku pointed out loudly, glad he was making process with this serious matter. It wouldn’t be long till he realized, just how much he needed someone nice in his life. Someone to be nice to him, genuinely.

 

“I understand now Master Aku, but that’s not all they need right ?” Esthine glanced down the draft report she made about the new unlisted job, thinking through a possible list of people she could begin to obverse for the position with mild excitement. She would get to look at elite people ! She wouldn't just pick _anyone_ for this, hell if they were going to be higher up than her on the ladder.. then this would be the perfect chance to get to be _well acquainted_ with her new boss. 

 

“Of course not, they need to be cunning but not ,,, the evil sort sadly. I don’t want someone trying to run my own show right in front of me, a genuine nice person capable of handling the work I need done.” Aku sorted out verbally, he was more than ready to finally have someone to do the people work he’s been trying to manage on his own. While planning it out himself was plenty fine, telling everyone else of the day's outlook was not the same. It got boring rather quickly watching people who’s already been working here for years of their own choosing, to suddenly run away at the sight of him, whenever he’d try to pass down orders himself. (It's not his fault he doesn't like texting, he's a traditional man, planner workplace apps ?? Never heard of them.) 

 

“Indeed, You got it Master Aku. I understand this perfectly now. This position is rather important, it feels strange finding someone for a position much higher than mine’s, not that I’m that high in rank anyways …” ‘For now’ Estine eyes screamed subtly as she narrow them at Aku, who had already long knew she would be expecting a promotion as reward. It seemed like second nature by now to expect that people would only do things for him if he would give something in return, not that he didn't already have everything.

"I’m sure it’s not long till I find someone you’re looking for.” Esthine concluded, checking the final box on the list of traits she’ll soon be looking for. ‘There was plenty of nice people in the city by the inner park B section, for the most part, however finding them and their true nature and the ability to be the special nice cunning Aku had wanted, would be the trouble.’ she thought to herself before watching Aku leave to better matters, and she begun onto her owns of watching you.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------

== a week later , three weeks before present day ==

 

“It’s been more than ‘ not long’ what have you been doing this whole time !?!” Aku confronted Esthine, hands strong against the desk that was usually neat but was laiden with files and reports, pictures of faces from the city flying as he swiped at the desk, turning around as he waited for his answer.

 

“I’m truly sorry my sir,,,Master Aku but I’ve already given you the list of candidates last week." Esthine replied with haste, not used to be held hostage in her own quarters. It was a lovely little room just to herself, and she had worked too hard to get it trashed right now. It was still sparse and new to her but she didn't plan to get cosy in it yet, she had bigger and better things planned. But still, she looked at his back sourly as she picked up the landed papers. 

 

Aku scowled slightly looking up at the ceiling which came close to his head at this current height, not willing to admit he had no idea it was already done and has never seen it. Like always, he had dismissed anyone who came in without announcement and sure as hell doesn't read the memos that go around, after all he was the one who's 'memo's mattered the most. Living and trying to run an empire without his previous Meetings Manager was tough, he hasn't been able to get away with not having a clue what troubles were going on for so long. 

 

(if anyone's confused at this point, taking up three huge roles into one job, planning out the shit to be done each day for each higher up manager and aku himself, dealing with his meetings and people work, and anything else he wanted you to. So each time aku has referred to all these different things he wants the job to do, that's why...) 

 

“Ah, well, be ready for tonight when I announce who will be chosen, and keep the list afterwards, just in case.” He nodded to himself, looking down at Esthine who was still clearing up the scattered papers, and which he quickly took one of one without her noticing. 

 

She tapped papers together, not paying attention till she looked back up at him, catching that he was watching with distaste. “Yes master Aku !” She withheld adding in ' good luck' knowing how much work he was actually doing once for his own company and well everything that makes him revenue, but she didn't care. 

 

Aku slip past her and return to the higher parts of the inner hellfire castle, they weren’t actual flaming hell fires anymore, hasn’t been since he came back from his imprisoned form. He had quickly learned that mortal flesh and hellfires did not mix.

 

They were like silk to his hands, pulling it away to spy on his candidates, which he now actually knew as he looks over the claw pierced paper in his hands. He opened up 20 windows, multitasking, as modern people so much loved to do. He could even split himself apart to do this even better, he should, but he didn't care, if something was important than he alone will notice it, why work harder to just overthink ? He was sick of overthinking. 

 

The bright day was gone unnoticed in the middle of a castle in which the light outside never pierced. The dying light came with progress. Nearing the end of the day he had already close down to 3 windows, and your’s was in the middle. Was it too much to judge people on half a day alone ? Perhaps, but if he was to forgive the mistakes the failed ones had made so often, then was he to do the same by choosing them ? Of course not, only someone perfect would do. A mistake would mean he would have to do something for someone just so he could keep things the way he wants it to be .. and that meant doing something for someone else just because they weren't good enough to do it right the first time. He had clawed up the self healing throne seat during all backtrack thinking when his attention wavered away from the screens. Even if all he had to do was sit and watch, it wasn't simulating enough and thus, the throne would be played with like a middle school desk. 

 

There was an Accountant who was easily the most steadfast person he's watched since the day started, he made no mistakes and followed up after work hours, but the smile he had on during work hours never came back. ' no .. this won't do .. he would of done nicely ... I'll keep him in mind.'  He wiped the silks to close and left the last two windows to his judging. 

 

Another perfect nobody, they did the work right, had more than enough hands and eyes to do it at an effective pace. They were nice and had friends following their heels the whole day, even at work. But they only did what anyone else could do, give the extra tip, giving directions, but their head stayed up high avoiding those lessor and less fortunate than themselves.

 

He felt disgust watching it happen even though he himself wouldn't help either, not without motivation. 'Is this all there is to people ? If I made the ignored man on the street rich would he ignore others the same ... It's happened before... I'm most certainly old enough to have seen it happened ...' he broke the thought out loud " and what about _you_ ?... are you the same ?"

 

And what about you ? You were the last person he was still watching afterall. It was a normal friday for you, you had the day free till your work later tonight, client work for record deals. Sounds cool but it rather unusual from your usual line of work, which was as varied as can be. You couldn't stand the commitment of doing one thing the rest of your life, and you were living for quite some time. 

 

You had blundered up plenty the day, being clumsy or making small misunderstandings, some fixed and some not. But You were beaming with ‘nice’ to every single person that had past by, and even the meanest of city dwellers had waved back to you, Aku took had took note of this since he started watching you. There was just something else he couldn't put his finger on about you, there was a certain 'effective' way you'd handle the people. Like you were playing them for a fool, and they had been fooled into ... friendship ? Why anyone would make the extra effort to play mind tricks to make people warm up faster, didn't click to him as something he would do but it had him baffled anyways. 

 

You made it a point to say hi to anyone on your daily routes through the city. It was amazing how many people you can get to know by waving hi, even if it was little that you actually knew about those strangers passing by. You knew that if you took the time to stop and talk even more, that they’d be instant friends with you. Otherwise it was fine waiting for acquaintances to become friends through the flow of the city. The rare times when that still didn’t happen you would feel panic set in, but that didn’t hold you back from being nice. Life was just easier knowing the people around you weren't out after you. Or minding the fact you're a mess of a shy person putting themselves through the winger to be around people. You didn't let yourself be held back by the natural need to just be alone, if you could, you'd be alone forever sitting on a patch of green, watching a sky that never changes. But that was a dead dream, you were on the run from day to day and things just never seem to fucking stop happening. 

 

Your phone chimed and you had to end your parade, waving goodbye to the friends you've bumped into on your walks. "I'll see you guys next week ! And Hey good luck with your project Arian, let me know if you want a second pair of eyes to look it over ! not that you don't already have enough ~" you joked with them as you depart and made your way through the inner park section again. This was the only section of the city that was friendly enough and honestly, safe enough, to walk through. There was green and the parts were kept clean, much like the more elite residency's would want to keep it.

 

You'd spend your free days just wandering around and walking through, miles of walking, done to keep the body and mind happy. You needed to see the green, be under the sun, and see the new things.. even if it was just the lucky flowers who were able to bloom amidst such pollution.. which of course you would take pictures of. You did after all professional photography, or still ? That's not the kind of job you can just let go off when looking and taking in was half of your life.

 

You often found yourself too bored at home when you would do the online busy work of your jobs, be it editing articles or over seeing someone's else publishing. Sometimes you were lucky and got caught in the flow where you didn't think nothing but the work you were doing. But now you were thinking about how to avoid tonight's work. You didn't want to see the client, you didn't want to see your 'employer' ... employer my ass, you were self employed and had been since the new age of technology. No one could tell you what to do, you couldn't do if it they did. 

 

Despite everything else, you would think all those other qualities wouldn't come to this but you hated listening to people. If you were told to do something you were either doing or going to, it was then instantly something of the past. You've thrown out projects and burned papers in front of peoples eyes. Dropping things and even more petty things. You hated it as much as it happened, feeling ashamed after all even as you stay head strong without apologizing.

 

You have your own life and past, and because of it, you just couldn't stand being told what to do anymore now that you didn't have to. But here you were today in the deep night, going through trouble and trouble for someone because they told you to. You were livid, but you couldn't just dump it, you cared too much about all the other people who were involved as well. 

 

So of course you find yourself wandering slowly on your way through the rougher parts of the city from the nicer parts, planning on heading to your favorite hover subway system. You cut through the white and into the black of the city with wet sounding footsteps, ignoring the gentle buzz of hovercrafts going as they like high above.

 

It felt muggier in the alleyways, humid and trashy but there was no better place to get through fast from crossing sections of the city. It helped since no one stayed in one place in the back ways, and if they did, you weren't to take the time to find out why... unless they were a kid, of course. 

 

You spot a sniffling figure which brought your fast pace to a halt and crept closer to better recognize the figure in the dark, badly lit by street lamps. “Hey are you lost ?” You bent your knees and gave a kind look to a lone boy with pointy hair sticking out in a familiar sort. Wrapping yourself more into your oversized jacket, hiding your professional attire underneath it.  

 

It was rather late in the night and knowing how dangerous it was for any kid to still be playing in the alley ways of the central hud. This worried you enough to agree to yourself to miss your work night with the client, just for today... again ...

 

But this whole situation wasn’t the first time this had happen to you, cue something pitiful then cue yourself for helping them out of everything you had, losing two jobs in a row to being late like this.

 

You were about to make it a third.

 

“Umm, I’ve been looking for my friend’s favorite ball before leaving and now,,” He shivered feeling ashamed at himself for landing himself in this situation, little hands trembling.

 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” you placed and kept a hand on the little boy’s shoulder, your voice dripped kindness like sweetness in syrup. It was a feat to not feel comforted and bonded with someone like yourself. It wasn’t like you ever had bad intentions, you were shy enough as it is, being nice and friendly was a way of living with that.

 

“Do you know your address or what stores are near where you live ? No need to rush though ! You might forget if you worry too much... You’ve been getting home everyday on your own till now, so I know it’s in you.” You encouraged him as he bit his lower lip, rubbing his head in thought. ‘God I hope he still remembers, otherwise I’d have to leave him alone with some disgusting corrupt robot cops …’ You grimaced from the thought as you allowed the kid to lead you as he tried to retrace his steps.

 

You lived in the central hub of the Planet, moved in nearly a decade ago to find new kinds of careers to chase, since you found yourself bored of your previous free lance work, a popular columnist and publisher.

 

A good enough reason for yourself to move anywhere but you were always underestimating how much injustice a large city could hold. Now you walked in it with a new quest, to help a lost kid out.

 

It might not be the greatest of honorable things to do, but even if it meant walking away from work to help him out, then you were okay with it.  It was no secret for those who dig dug enough, that to keep the balance of people living normal lives and those working under conditions of what was basically slavery in sometimes literal mines.

 

You had to  avoid conflict with authority at all cost, and you knew kids should be safe from this but,, you knew it’d take even longer to find the right person to seek help from that isn’t a mechanical ‘cop’ with a literal cold heart. Not to say you didn't like androids, those were sentient and people of course, you were referring to literal robots without a will to do good. You held the kid’s tugging hand as you’ve finally got out of the dark alleyways and towards where a bunch of discarded toys were, wooden swords and little toy weapons.

 

The Kid tugs on your hand “Hey ! I know where I am, this is where we hang out , this is where the ball should've been...” He surveyed the area, about to get onto his knees to start looking through the toys in the dark.

 

  
“Do you think you know now where you are ? I know things can look really different when it’s dark, but if ,, you remember this place then maybe you know where home is ?” You directed the kid’s focus into getting back home, knowing home is more important than a ball right now.

 

Aku narrowed his eyes as he watched, hoping to keep himself removed from the situation, just to judge. But he found his sight working at full time to scan through the toys to spot the ball the kid had gotten himself lost for. He nudged the ball from away in the comforts of his castle using his magic, it was stuck behind a corner and now he was sure the kid would find it with ease the next time. He ease further into his seat as he was pleased with himself, a half smile as he managed to help the kid and without breaking the scene before his sight. 

 

“Yeah I do ! It’s easy from here, we just go into “ the kid turn his head a couple of times before pointing at another interconnected alley “We go into there and then turn at the cafe sign.”

 

“Oh ! I’ve been there before ?, “ A bell rung clear in your head. You already knew what cafe he meant, it was locally famous for the tea latte’s and the cute chocolates.

 

“But we’re going to the back side of it, and behind that Is where my apartment is.” He kept a soft grip on your hand as you took the lead turning the both of you from the current alley to the street way.

 

“Alright, great ! Let’s, get started, if anything happens we can head onto Main Street and I can find the cafe front for you, and then we can try again, good ?” You appease with him, seeing how he had tugged hard instead when you tried to turn out onto the street already to make things easier.

 

“No, I know where I’m going !” The kid start to grow irritated but You only sighed, sometime kindness isn’t always appreciate, but You know the family back at home waiting for him would appreciate more than You could ever imagine.

 

“Then show me, I bet I can beat you there.” You let go of his hands, you had been glancing all around and found peace that you hadn’t seen anyone since you enter the alleyway yourself before bumping into the kid. It should be safe now, despite the creeping feeling you had behind your head. When you knew you were being watched but didn’t know where.

 

“No way !” The kid took your challenge with glee and took a head start, footsteps hard on the wet concrete.

 

We raced over there, you were faster than the kid but stayed behind, making sure he wasn’t getting lost and keeping him safe. We stopped after a little while, catching out breaths by a neon sign of the cafe’s back entrance

 

“So where now ?” You asked him, who seemed at ease already.

 

“Just turn around !” He waved his hands, showing off the place as if the cold backside was to be taken in pride, but then you did turn around and there was a nice little apartment front, with flowers growing despite the weather getting colder lately.  

 

That’s exactly how you felt when the doors burst opened in front of you and you watched the small family poured over around him, surrounding him with love despite how cold this part of the world was. It brought a bittersweet smile to your face, as your claw like grip of one hand dug into your other arm. You kept your hands busy as your phone buzzed on silent. You clicked it off and approached the family who was waiting for you to approach them, and they were already ready with thankful remarks and grins. 

 

You wished you stayed there, and maybe grab a drink such as the one they had begged to you take as thanks. But you already told them you weren’t going to make them work so late in the night, and had promised them to come back soon.

 

The phone began to buzz again and this time you picked it up, walking out of the rain dripping alley way.

 

Aku leaned forward from his seat, ignoring the sweet reunion the moment he knew the kid was now safe, and now to pay attention to the calls you had been been putting off all day.

 

Your grip tighten on the smartphone as you already knew who it was by the buzztone “.... Tsk Tsk … ______, I expected better, we really needed you this time, the client just left and now I’m not getting that record Boo … I guess I really /don’t/ need you. Consider yourself fired.. Opps .. I mean .. ha I mean you’ve already been expecting this, even after all the chances I gave.. All the times you didn’t spend with the crew … how little you’ve done to actually keep this group alive. If it wasn’t for me, well … imagine how sad your friends .. our friends have been feeling without you… “ the taunting voice cooed had then turned sour “ If only you’d actually come over when we need you … didn’t you promise that ? Was all the given money that /we’ve/ been earning to share with those who actually work … gone to waste ? To a wasteful excuse of a-”

 

“-Stop please !…” You gasp with a stutter, lungs moving again as you were holding your breath with heartbreak. You hadn't realize that such a beautiful day would be used a fuel to watch it turn into another day. You were more than ready to say everything else that was on your mind, all of the fire and it’s jumping sparks but you felt numb physically despite the lividness , the condition reaction to the rest of the caller’s bullshit. "I shouldn't of let you into my life ..." you mutter bitterly, knowing this was as much as your fault to let this happen, not caring if the phone picked it up. 

 

Aku gasped, he felt like he was thrown into the reality tv station as he watched. Drama was unfolding and it kept going. He couldn't help but feel thrown off course as so many details came up into the air. 'Band ? This person runs a band ? They don't really look like it.. they act like they write for a living .." 

 

 

“It’s over, been over, you were clinging onto someone too high, not thinking about the fall … Ooooh .. this would be good .. CHARLES ! are you keeping record ?” -- “Yeah bitch … yeah I am” you could hear far off in the receiver, feeling sick to your gut now, trying not to gag, knowing that your friends, your band, was hearing this and wasn’t stopping this. You could hear they were upset, but … wasn’t someone going to save you from this ?

 

“Whatever, you know where to find me if you ever do change .. You know I could always use a sucker, as long as you’re not late for once. CLICK” The call ended and so did everything else.

 

 

"ooooh ...." Aku found himself oohing at the insults getting thrown and looking through his hands at the second hand embarrassment of this personal event happening to you. You were looking rather pathetic now, but he took back the thought the moment you started finally speaking. 

 

“F-FUCK YOU, you don’t even let me talk ! I c-can’t even talk around you anymore, you’ve hurt me, actually hurt me, I still have the marks and .. you got … the gall …. To say, i wasn’t trying ...sniff …”You were yelling now only after the call ended, unable to let it go, you hadn’t been able to since she .. since Azzy Tyrent the upcoming popstar, you dated with your band had changed. At first it was little by little, but then true colors became obvious after her success and you were determined to help them change, but they instead changed you into a platter of snacks, and she was a junkie. 

 

You blink, brining back sight into your eyes as you cleared it from growing tears that stung in the cold. “Fuck …” you mumble and begin your march back home, where you were more than ready to spill all this to your best friend, even more so if ice cream would be involved … what kind of jerk would break up with you like this. You still wished it had happened sooner. 

 

You were in bed and resting now, the blur of the day taking over as you felt numb, not even remembering what stupid things you must of said in emotional break to your best friend/ full time room mate, but they were already sleeping now like you should be. You take a deep sigh and close your eyes when you felt empty and then full again. ' At least I know now, I got my time back to myself .. I'm not doing shit ever again for them .. this is .. good.' you smile with resolve and fight back another fit of choking tears as sleep would take you later. 

He left the silk window open. Watching your emotional breathing slowly slip into sleeping, his mind began to burn a picture of you as he found it comforting, even as he went to rest. 

It was comfort and nothing else, he told himself before deciding to let sleep take him. 

It was unanimous, it had to be you. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an actual important question to ask everyone, the last part of my reader interactive-ness to go with this fic, how serious do you all want this one to be ?  
> There will be the driving conflict outside of relationship growth conflict for the story, how 'invasive' do you all want that part of the fic to be ??? I think the concept of ANOMO is pretty cool already, and there's like ... three other side plots that's a lot of drama as well. 
> 
> so if you don't all mind this being a slow burn, and letting the action part of the story take place about half of the time, then that's my default for it, but I could have less or more depending on feedback.  
> Either way I'm always making sure we get good comedy and your doctor recommended amount of fluff and love.

**Author's Note:**

> (bonus bonus, all of them will have /everything/ in them, and god help me I’m gay enough to include ‘Ikra’ in each of them because,,,, I’m absolutely smitten, and reader would be too,,, who honestly wasn’t folks ??? )


End file.
